


Land of Dreams and Failure

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Original Work, Poetry-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder what went wrong with my last relationship...kind of hard to explain...please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Dreams and Failure

Land of Dreams and Failure

By: Daphne Kathy Goodman

* * *

 

**Land of Dreams and Failure**

Sometimes I wonder why

I venture to the

land of Dreams and Failure

and then I remember you

the color of your eyes,

when they told me

"i love you"

or the glimmer in your hair

or the sweet taste on your mouth…

I remember you were my only hope…

the only one there for me…

and now there's nothing left

to fall back on

And I wonder what happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted and published at my fictionpress https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2069822/1/Land-of-Dreams-and-Failure#


End file.
